


Ванна

by Grey Stingrey (Nashevans)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 19:28:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21343498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nashevans/pseuds/Grey%20Stingrey
Summary: Первый день работы в качестве директора Хогвартса позволил Альбусу Дамблдору сделать открытие по поводу личной жизни прежних директоров. К чему приведёт его находка?





	Ванна

Итак, ванна. Нет. ВАННА.  
Альбус Дамблдор открыл директорские апартаменты после ужина. Только-только директор Диппет упокоился с миром, а Альбус приступил к своим обязанностям. С утра были хлопоты, совещание, бесконечные разговоры и бесчисленные бумажки, которые предстояло разобрать. К вечеру Альбус устал и отправился к себе на новое место обживаться. Сундук с мантиями уже стоял в углу спальни, постель была заправлена свежим хрустящим бельем. В самой спальне было тепло и светло от множества свечей и зажённого камина. Но Альбуса интересовала последняя дверь, а именно в ванную комнату.  
Лёгкий пасс палочкой, и дверь открылась. Ошеломлённый Альбус ахнул. Даже его сибаритские замашки были мелкими по сравнению с великолепием ванной комнаты. Бежевая плитка, цветные витражи на окнах, цветы… Но больше всего поразила его воображение не шикарный бассейн, не современный душ, а она. Ванна.  
Увидев этого монстра, Альбус сразу подумал о великанах. Она скрадывала рост и вес, иначе почему, окунувшись, он почувствовал себя мелкой незначительной букашкой? Его амбиции и волшебная сила были намного выше среднего уровня, превосходящими, но почему-то Альбус подумал, что многое в жизни ему недоступно. Например, любовь, страсть, поклонение.  
Альбус добавил с бутылька, стоявшего рядом на ванне, пены. Вода сразу стала мягкой и скользкой. Альбус погрузился в воду полностью и, отфыркиваясь, выплыл на поверхность. Здесь надо принимать ванну не одному, а с парочкой профессоров. И с великаном впридачу. Да что же это такое?! Зачем ему великаны?  
Альбус намылил шампунем голову. Мысли потекли медленно и неторопливо. Ванна располагала ко сну. Так и хотелось оставаться в чуде сантехники долго-долго. Но Альбус побоялся утонуть в первый же день работы директором и поторопился вылезть из воды.  
Кажется, ванна разочарованно вздохнула. Иначе как объяснить пузырьки и волны на воде? А то, что вдруг потемнело и стало тоскливо на душе? Происки привидений, ясно же.  
На следующий день Альбус начисто забыл о гигиенических процедурах. Предстоял новый учебный год, и нужно было пополнить библиотеку Хогвартса новыми книгами и учебниками. Для этого следовало встретиться с членами Попечительского совета и согласовать количество предметов. В общем, работы было много, и только к ночи Дамблдор добрался до директорской, то есть своей спальни.  
Его ждала ВАННА. Она уже была наполненной, но Альбус не оценил заботу. Он расслабился и думал о школьных заботах как о чём-то далёком. Вода была немного горячей, чем вчера, бодрила, и директор вместо сна решил разобрать кое-какие бумаги и поговорить со стариной Слизнортом о закупке ингредиентов. К сожалению, он не сразу догадался, что Ванна была необычайно чутким предметом к нуждам директора.  
В субботу, в честь выходных, Альбус проснулся на час позже обычного. Ему сразу захотелось принять прохладный душ, чтобы прояснилось в голове, и смыть пот после жаркой августовской ночи.  
Но ванна манила, звала, притягивала. Альбус стянул халат и опустился в пустую расщелину. Вода появилась мгновенно, прохладная, животрепещущая, она бурлила, искрила, пузырилась.  
— Хм, даже так? — пробормотал Альбус и принялся намыливать себя появившимся мылом. Некстати подумалось, что некому помыть ему спину. Вот бы великана сюда, он намыливал бы везде и держал, чтобы Альбус не утонул в таком великолепии. Насвистывая песенку, он помыл шампунем голову и полежал в прохладной водичке где-то полчаса, прежде чем одеться и отправиться в «Кабанью голову».  
Неделя выдалась суматошной. До первого сентября нужно было обновить чары, прибрать где только можно, восстановить пароли, проветрить подземелья, и даже магия эльфов нуждалась в подпитке. Поэтому все делали посменно. Прибывали профессора, и им требовались дополнительные помещения. В общем, Альбус сбивался с ног, и до ванны добирался сонным и уставшим. Ванна окружала заботой. Пузырьки на воде поднимали настроение, температура была каждый раз другой, и даже простая проверка рукой не давала полной картины. Окунувшись, Альбус мечтал о больших и сильных руках, которые его бы держали и дрочили член, о громком голосе и раскатистом смехе, который бы наполнял всю ванную комнату и дарил чувство защищённости.  
И только первого сентября произошло невероятное событие. Это событие скромно вышло из Запретного леса, в кожаной куртке, огромных сапогах, с арбалетом наперевес. Он сел за краешек преподавательского стола и поздоровался.  
Альбус уставился на него как восьмое чудо света. Великан, то есть полувеликан. Хагрид. Молодой мужчина, только-только вошедший в зрелый возраст. Не урод, даже симпатичный. Огромные руки, бугристые мышцы, добрые глаза. Зверушек любит. Только как приручить его самого?  
Хагрид глотнул от пристального изучающего взгляда Дамблдора и против воли покраснел.  
— Здравствуйте, профессор… м-м директор, — пробормотал он, — я тут… пришёл.  
— Ты можешь всегда присоединяться к общей трапезе, — ответил Альбус. — Ты — часть Хогвартса, как я и все мы.  
Профессора одобрительно кивнули, и смущение Хагрида пропало. Когда начался пир, перед ним появилась огромная тарелка с большой ложкой, ножом и вилкой. Альбус пристально за ним наблюдал, вычислял, делал выводы. Простодушие полувеликана поражало. Он охотно отвечал на вопросы и не замечал жадных взглядов Альбуса Дамблдора.  
Ванна встретила его разноцветными переливами.  
— Как ты мне нужна, — пробормотал Альбус, окуная руку в воду. Сразу же возник маленький водоворот.  
Альбус сел в ванну и замечтался. Он и не заметил, как его желание принять ванну сменилось желанием эротического плана. Он по-быстрому удовлетворил себя рукой. Ванна, кажется, удивилась и обрадовалась одновременно. Наконец-то директор понял ее намеки!  
Но радоваться было рано. Альбус всё так же был занят и принимал ванну через день. Его стала мучить бессонница, и он не знал, что ванна прекрасно справится с переутомлением. Кому как не Ванне знать, сколько забот у Директора Хогвартса.  
Только через два месяца Альбус привык к своим обязанностям и позволил отпустить контроль над собой. Начались неспешные посиделки перед сном у камина с бокалом вина в руках. Альбус стал посещать по воскресеньям избушку лесничего, и таким образом скрывалось чувство неодиночества.  
Ванна ждала и мечтала. Каждый раз она намекала, что пора оросить семенем ее воду, чтобы она исполняла свои функции в полном размере. Лучше, конечно, вчетвером, но как Альбуса Дамблдора убедить затащить в постель (то есть в воду) ещё двоих, она не знала. Только самая первая Четвёрка принимала ванну вместе. Ванна утешала себя тем, что великан вполне заменит троих.  
К Рождеству Ванна заскучала. Даже в Сочельник она не получила свое удовольствие, и сердито выплеснула воду за борт. Каково же было её удивление, что на следующий день и вправду в неё сел великан! Она мгновенно очаровала его, ластилась и мурлыкала.  
— Да она живая! — воскликнул Хагрид. — И вода не вытекла, хоть я большой и тяжёлый.  
С рвением Хагрид отмылся от драконьего навоза. Но главное было впереди, и на пороге ванной комнаты появился Альбус. Как был в синей мантии в звёздочках, так и погрузился в воду в одежде. Мгновенно температура изменилась для удовольствия двоих, и над водой появились ледяные искорки, вспыхивающие от яркого света.  
Хагрид только изумлённо глядел на волшебство. Альбус, привыкший к причудам Ванны, потянулся к губам полувеликана. Молодой мужчина сжал его в своих объятиях. И вот уже совсем стало просто мыться, беседовать и хохотать, как мальчишки, от брызг и капелек, попадавших в глаза.  
Ванна была счастлива, потому что был счастлив Директор Хогвартса.


End file.
